pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - AB Pressure Way
Abusing esurge in this arena is quite fun tbh. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 00:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Added a notes section, put all the correct descriptions in there for the mesmer bar please :D CloudSefiroth 01:46, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :mind wrack is pretty bad even after update--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 06:01, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I would use this build instead on sin: prof=Assassin/Elementalist Dagger=12+1+1 Crit=12+1 Air=3StrikeFangsBlossom (PvP)Strikeof the AssassinEyeDjinn's HasteCharge@0/build Or then just normal Palm Spiker. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 12:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oh and just a note, Crit 12+1+1 maybe better, just set 12+1 to daggers then. o_o [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 12:27, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Coward is godly in AB, and 13 crit is the breakpoint for energy. Hareemuhhh.talk? 13:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Testing gogo Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 16:49, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Why never surrender? --Steamy..x 02:13, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :It's pretty decent party support, really. Although it doesn't NEED to be mainbar. However it is pretty good. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 03:48, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Considering ES is meta, i'd take brace yourself tbh. --Steamy..x 09:32, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Just mending touch? This build needs more condition management than that--how do you plan to keep conditions off squishy naruto? 17:58, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Mending touch is perfectly fine, it's AB. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 19:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::AB is, generally, easy and fun.. but seriously, one cripshot ranger could control movement of your entire team. Coward pressure will be reduced to spearing while crippled. Of course no one with common sense would actually run this build with just mending touch, but if you want to leave it on the build page, have at it. PvX is the pinnacle of practical builds, after all. 20:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :A cripshot can't really keep down a whole team. It can snare very well, no doubt. But a decent team can control their own movements (cripple shields for example). With Mending Touch, at least it does offer a strong condition removal for its own user, it can still be used decently for other targets because mostly it's ab. Monks can get up into the frontline because people are idiots and/or the monk is smart enough to use a guardian or throw up his balanced stance so he can stay alive. I'd rather have someone on here change it than an IP if it is really that neccessary, but in my own personal opinion, I prefer mending touch over dismiss/mend. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:49, June 22, 2010 (UTC) who the fuck takes cripshot over mels shot in AB?--Oskar 12:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Non-morons take it, so not you. --Silven Shadow 06:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) bull's strike? why is bull's strike optional on that sin? Coward should be enough, and srsly, make Exhausting Assault mainbar. --Syncretic 14:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :bulls strike is an amazing skill--Oskar 14:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Coward--Syncretic 14:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::bulls strike is an amazing skill--Oskar 14:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::-but it's not needed, because Coward is already in the bar :)--Syncretic 15:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::bulls strike is an amazing skill--Oskar 15:28, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I will now mention how you failed to spell bull's right 3 times in a row, and then tell you that you should please stop whining, and come up with a real reason, to why bull's strike qualifies to be an optional in this build with Coward, a Shout, which is basically better, not just because it is an elite, but because it doesn't require melee range, which is hard to gain when running, and also easy to counter, by stop running whenever the sin reaches melee. :)--Syncretic 15:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::because if you are a melee character, and you don't bulls, you should quit guild wars. 15:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::LOL! first: yea, like that's a reason. second: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/W_Coward_Pressure, http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:D/any_Wounding_Strike_Dervish, http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:R/W_Bunny_Thumper, http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:W/A_BB_Dagger_Warrior, http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:W/any_Coward_Axe and srsly, I could go on. And that's btw just pvp.--Syncretic 15:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::bull's strike is the single best melee attack skill in the game. hands down. It is the RoF, or D-Shot of melee characters. If you are wielding a melee weapon and don't have bull's, you are probably the type of idiot who would copy pasta skill temps of pvx... 16:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::not to mention you are bitching about an optional... ::::::::::... didn't you see all the build I sent you?! 1 2 of them being from meta?--Syncretic 16:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::not to mention I calmly argued with Steamy when you entered with your ::::::::::::the fact that you would even doubt Bull's strike just hurts me on the inside... 19:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) bulls strike is an amazing skill--Oskar 16:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :it's amazing because you can use coward after bstrike and the kd length gets multiplied together--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 17:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::or coward then bstrike then coward!--Oskar 17:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Coward Nerf Should make much of a difference here, IMO. Probably keep as is, or maybe switch to Assault Enchantments or something. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 21:45, November 14 2010 (UTC)